


Reverse Trapped in Chaldea

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Other, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: FGO- Following the events of Operation Grand Order, Ritsuka Fujimaru, a capable and very young Mage whom all the female Servants and Crew members in Chaldea lust after, is convinced by his big-breasted friend Gudako (Female Ritsuka) to undergo the 'Humanity Salvation' plan. Which is essentially enabling the thirst of the many female associates they met and the Servants they formed bonds with in order to begin 'Repopulating' the world, but on the rule that Ritsuka has to be wearing an adorable dress each time.
Relationships: Archerko/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka & Male Fujimaru Ritsuka, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Medea | Caster, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Medusa | Rider, Gilko/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Olga Marie Animusphere/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Reverse Trapped in Chaldea

  
  
  


**Reverse Trapped in Chaldeas**

**Fate Grand Order**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Surviving the Trio**

******

****

Ritsuka Fujimaru wouldn't be what you'd call an 'Average' mage by any means. On the contrary, he was actually fairly competent and highly intelligent for his age and advanced to a comparable degree among all the other Chaldea Mages stationed here. Although, it didn't make him feel any less like a man thanks to being selected as the 'Last Choice' when it came to Operation: Grand Order. Some time ago all Hell broke loose in the form of a Demon Pillar named Flauros, who inhabited the body of a man named Lev Liner, wreaked havoc on Chaldea itself with his sabotage in an attempt to murder everybody inside.

That was when Ritsuka knew he had to step up and take charge no matter what. Fortunately for him, he had his childhood friend and 'Big Sister' figure Gudako Fujimura at his side to serve as both a support and an adept combat mage in his fight to restore humanity. The teenage girl had a rather sizable busty chest and a very athletic figure to go along with it. Being a tomboy, she was rather open and friendly with Ritsuka as well as full of energy to boot, she was always eager to take the initiative in action. Gudako would also tease Ritsuka pretty often about his height, being that he was just a few years younger than her and a head or two shorter. Despite often getting flustered at her playful teasing, Ritsuka was a wise adolescent on the cusp of manhood and the youngest Mage in all of Chaldea. Gudako, like several other special women working there, had profound romantic feelings for him. When it came to Gudako expressing those feelings, she'd often smother the poor boy's face into her chest, making him struggle to breathe as he flailed his arms around hilariously in an amusing fashion.

Needless to say, in spite of everything else that went wrong thanks to Flauros' machinations, Ritsuka was ready to take on any challenge on the behalf of Chaldea and restore humanity. In order to do that, he had to have his partner and Demi-Servant Guardian Mash Kyrielight at his side as well. Mash was an innocent and lovely plum-haired girl who had her eyes on Ritsuka the moment they first met. He knew of her circumstances regarding her extremely short lifespan and wanted to do something about it, but that was before the eventual defeat of Goetia and oddly enough, things played out in her favor on that very same issue. Mash was 'Reborn' in a sense and given a second chance to live life again, only this time she was able to live as fruitfully long as a regular human now. She was all too happy to take this miracle and use the opportunity to let out her affections for Ritsuka right beside Gudako herself, as well as one other woman who was a strong contender for the boy's heart.

That contender was none other than Director Olga-Marie Amusphere,a young woman who had been turned into a Demi-Servant like Mash only after barely surviving Lev Liner's assassination attempt. It was by a miracle and a stroke of good luck that Ritsuka was able to get to her in time after saving Mash. During the explosion that rocked the laboratory, her body was very nearly destroyed in the process, yet by an unexpected turn of events, she had miraculously become infused with a Heroic Servant, thus, being able to stay alive by becoming a Demi-Servant. Instead of someone like Galahad of the Round Table, Olga-Marie had become merged with a lesser-known knight of Camelot known as Sir Lamorak. Becoming one with him saved her life, gave her a thick yet fitting set of armor to wear around her slender voluptuous frame. Instead of a Shield, Olga-Marie was given a sword sharper than most other blades in known history. She aided Ritsuka alongside Mash and Gudako during the Grand Order operation. Together they became a combination of Sword, Shield, and Magecraft all with cunning tactics used by the boy. He led them to many decisive victories and, of course, had help from History's other Heroic Spirits along the way.

But now that everything was over and done with, the battle was won and the world was saved....for the most part. Humanity was still largely extinct thanks to the Singularities doing a great deal of damage to the timeline. Although, It wasn't certain that even if the damage could be repaired it would all become undone, considering the Incineration of Humanity lasted for a full three thousand years. This is where Gudako came up with the perfect plan to help remedy the situation as well as help Ritsuka live out a fantasy as a reward for doing his part in the name of humanity.

He would save the world another way, help restore humanity by breeding with the women of Chaldea starting with Gudako, Mash, and Olga-Marie themselves. All he had to do was 'Dress' properly for the occasion in order to really get their blood flowing.

*****

Somewhere inside of Chaldea, within Ritsuka Fujimaru's bedroom...

  
  


"Are you sure about me wearing this, Gudako? This feels rather strange even for your tastes. Your so-called plan is supposed to start off with this?" Ritsuka Fujimaru's youthful voice came out from behind a dressing wall divider placed by his bedside.

Inside his bedroom were all three women themselves; Gudako Fujimura, Olga-Marie Amusphere, and Mash Kyrielight. All of them were excited and waiting to see the target of their affections come out wearing the outfit they chose for him.

"Trust me, it really is for the greater good, Ritsuka-Kun. Oh it'll get our blood pumping alright. Hehehee.~" Gudako called out to him while seated on a cushy chair next to Olga-Marie, who sat in another one right by his desk. Mash simply stood in the center of the room waiting with excitement showing on her face.

She giggled happily to herself as she waited for her precious Kouhai to step out behind the divider fully dressed. Like the others, she herself was wearing her usual clothing choice; which happened to be a studious-looking jacket with glasses on and shoes left by the door. Olga was wearing her usual academic-themed clothing and stared at the divider with an anxious look of excitement and want written on her normally stern face. She'd often look away and huff indignantly when seeing something lewd or 'Childish' like this, she'll admit that deep down she longed to see Ritsuka wearing a dress.The thought of it made her legs quiver.

"It's not as if I wanted to see Ristuka-kun wearing....that, I'll have you know." She commented while clearing her throat with a blush on her face. Olga-Marie even wanted to grab her head in frustration and toss around like a child on the floor having a tantrum simply out of denial for her lewd desires.

Gudako and Mash knew that she had wanted to see Fujimaru dolled up more than anybody else. At times like these, Gudako and the others would often call her 'Tsun-Tsun-Chan' for being so stubborn about admitting her feelings for him. Ever since he had saved her from near death, Olga-Marie had been clinging onto the boy's side almost constantly, clearly in love with him as if he were her knight in shining armor.

"*Sigh* Alright, I'm coming out." Fujimaru's small voice spoke wearily as he came out from behind the dressing divider, revealing himself to all three girls.

Each girl had their eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets when they saw him. All of them were now blushing vehemently as a result and Gudako fanning her face rapidly with her right hand while doing so.

"Oh...my....goodness! Ritsuka, you look amazing!~" Gudako gushed excitedly, now fanning her face with both hands before holding them around her cheeks with a lovestruck smile on her face. The girl watched her friend step out wearing a frilly elegant black gown over his short young body, his rich black hair was worn in twin-tails on top of it and the look of displeasure written on his face nearly made her have a meltdown entirely. Ritsuka Fujimaru looked positively delightful for the girls right now, to the point they were salivating upon seeing him.

"Did I really need to be wearing the twintails, Gudako? I mean, wasn't the dress enough? I feel emasculated to the highest degree possible, and.... it makes me look like a dress-up doll." Ritsuka complained until he saw that neither of the three girls were even listening to him at the moment.

All eyes were fixated on him completely with mouths hanging open and drool escaping their lips. Ritsuka sighed to himself and slumped his shoulders, resigning to this idea after gauging their reaction. He never thought his headstrong carefree friend would be right about this crazy idea working in the first place, yet here they are.

"Nevermind, it looks like it's working. I hate that this was the idea you had for restoring humanity." He grumbled cutely with a blush on his cheeks.

Mash, Olga-Marie, and Gudako all looked to each other, nodding their heads and secretly deciding they couldn't wait any longer. Suddenly all three ladies got up from their respective places all around the room and towered over Ritsuka wearing wistful looks of hunger written all over their faces.

'Maybe it's working too well. They look like they're about to eat me alive.' He thought, feeling nervously as they ganged up on him, pushing their swollen breasts right up into his face. Ritsuka felt a blush on his cheeks intensifying for they were each as big as a pair of cantaloupes. He was starting to feel incredibly aroused the longer he stared at them.

The boy then suddenly felt the right side of his rear getting squeezed by somebody's hand. This caused him to tense up and let out a cute squeak of embarrassment, he turned his head to see that it came from Gudako's right hand grabbing onto his buttocks through his dress.

"Eeep! G-Gudako!?" Ritsuka squeaked out in a cute and flustered manner before all three ladies started gently pushing him onto the bed behind him.

Ritsuka was honestly feeling a little fearful when seeing just how 'Hungry' they all looked, but he wasn't going to lie; a part of him was very turned on by all of this.

"Ritsuka-nee.... you're looking rather manly in that dress, you know.~" Gudako began, making an 'Ara-Ara' face as she started unbuttoning the top of her Chaldea Uniform jacket. She opened it up completely, revealing that she had a black sports bra being worn over her large supple DD-cup sized tits.

Ritsuka already felt stiff after becoming mesmerized by seeing the sight of her erect nipples poking through each cup and pushing up close to his face. Gudako let her jacket hang off her shoulders and reached down to pull him swiftly onto her soft glossy lips, resulting in a direct kiss being shared between the two of them.

"Mmmmm.~" The busty girl moaned softly into the embrace, closing her eyes and running her lips eloquently along Ritsuka's mouth, taking him like he was a longtime lover. The boy simply kept his eyes open in reaction, and boy, they were as wide as saucers right now.

He could feel the warmth of her breath and moistness of Gudako's lips sliding apart his own in order to push her tongue down his throat. She started mingling her tongue with his, exchanging saliva by rolling them together and stealing the breath out of the boy's lungs as she brought her hands down around his small chest. Gudako started affectionately running her fingers along his shorter body through his clothing, she was getting increasingly intimate while Olga-Marie and Mash kept watching them in shock. Both ladies were honestly feeling miffed about not kissing Ritsuka first, but they quickly forgot about it and started hastily undressing so they could join the party.

"Hmm....Ritsuka-Kun.~ You taste delicious. Hehehe.~" Gudako giggled from between his lips and pulled herself back from the, seeing the flustered look of surprise written on the boy's face. She continued running her hands along his body through his dress, feeling him up and noticing just how fit and ripped the boy was for a mage his age. "It's funny that you complain about feeling emasculated, Ritsuka-Kun. I'm feeling a lot of muscle underneath my fingertips right now after all. I think wearing a ladies' dress really brings out your more....masculine physique."

"I agree," Olga-Marie said as she knelt down beside him next from the side, sensually running her soft dainty hands along the crease of Ritsuka's dress in order to feel up his body as well.

Ritsuka whimpered blissfully when he felt Olga-Marie begin fondling his body, he looked into her blushing face and honestly found her very captivating in fierce in a gentle Tsundere kind of way. During missions and briefings, Ritsuka would stare right at her ass, admiring how vivacious bottom and how it looked through her tight leggings of dark pantyhose stockings. He thinks she never noticed, but she did and liked the attention.

"Oh Senpai.~" Mash called to him in a sweet alluring voice, earning Ritsuka's attention next.

Ritsuka turned his face to see his plum-haired Kouhai taking off her glasses and having it hanging off the edge of her mouth in a rather seductive way. This cute big-breasted angel had a sweet and lovely smile on her face as she put them aside and reached downward for Ritsuka's cheeks. She held them both fondly into each of her hands, pulling him onto her lips and kissing Ritsuka in a gentle yet passionate lip-lock.

"Mmhmm.~" Mash mewled into his lips, feeling over the moon with happiness as she tasted her young senpai's lips, as she made out with him the same way Gudako did.

'M-Mash is kissing me now too! I can't believe this is really happening, it feels so amazing to finally experience a beautiful girl kissing me....! She's actually really good at it too. I can feel her taking out my tongue with her lips and swallowing it down her throat. Mmmhh!' Ritsuka thought to himself, feeling his nerves lit on fire with excitement while Mash continued gingerly making out with him.

Her minty breath and her soft lips tasted so sweet and she would mingle her tongue languidly with Ritsuka's own as they continued this exchange for a few more minutes in an open and provocative way in front of the other two.

Both Marie and Gudako were equally surprised by Mash's boldness, they looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement before starting to take off the rest of their clothing. While they were busy making out, Gudako had completely slid off her Chaldea Uniform jacket, leaving only her dark sports top until she started pulling that off too. Olga-Marie hastily undid the buttons of her academic coat, it took a little longer than most articles of clothing, but she eventually tossed it onto the ground and started on the rest of her clothing. At times like these, she hated wearing such a supposedly fashionable cumbersome outfit, thinking that it made her appear professional.

Soon, clothes started spilling onto the ground and making a mess while Mash kept gingerly swallowing Ritsuka's tongue with hands pulling him into her face. Eventually, Olga-Marie simply stood naked in everything except a pair of white lace lingerie undergarments with pantyhose around her legs. Gudako had shrugged off her sports bra, letting her bountiful D-cups jiggle free while showing off her nicely-toned abdomen and bombastic waist with only a black sports thong around her sex. Ritsuka briefly looked out the corner of his eye to see both women nearly naked with one wearing only a black sports thong over her sexually athletic body while the other one wore lady-like white lace lingerie, appearing as angel-like as possible with a thick heart-shaped booty. Ritsuka was feeling steam start puffing out of his ears the longer he looked at his director and childhood friend, all that was left now was simply to see Mash remove her clothing as well.

'This is it...! This is really happening! I'm really going to be having sex with the Director, Mash, and Gudako! Oh Gudako, you big-breasted genius! I think I'm in love with you forever! Mash too! And Olga-Marie....!' Ritsuka thought to himself, keeping the lip-sucking exchange with Mash going until he started to feel her pulling back from him.

She concluded their make-out session, for the time being, leaving Ritsuka breathless with a goofy smile on his face. Giggling playfully, she saw that the other two of her friends were already undressed and waiting on her. Not wanting to be left behind, she decided to get rid of her clothes in a hurry.

"I'd better hurry up and undress too. I don't want you staring at only those two girls, Senpai.~" Mash giggled cutely and quickly unzipped her hooded jacket, removing it so that she was only wearing her sleeveless button-up top.

Ristuka watched as she quickly did away with that too, peeling it off her body and showing him the plump set of two E-cup sized breasts being worn by a lilac-colored brasserie. She moved onto her skirt next, like Olga-Marie, Mash was wearing pantyhose stockings around her legs until she started taking them off entirely. This left her in only her lilac-colored lace lingerie of a lace bra and panties.

Following her example, Olga-Marie pulled off her stockings as well, leaving her in only her white-lace ensemble like Mash. Once all of the women got into their bare essentials, they lowered themselves onto their kneecaps, placing their hands behind each of their backs and undoing the latches on their brassieres. Ritsuka watched with bated breath, seeing that each pair of voluptuous breasts were not only large but also plump and full in volume too. Each varied in slightly different sizes with Mash being the biggest at E-cup size measurement. Olga-Marie measured out to be a solid D-cup with Gudako being a set of DD cups all in all. The director had the most curvaceous body while Gudako had a more athletic one. Mash simply had a plump ten outta ten figure all around and all three ladies were staring lovingly into the young lad's face, ready to party.

"I am loving the look on your face, Ritsuka-Kun. I can tell that you're getting really excited about seeing all of naked.~" Gudako giggled and completely lifted up her sports bra over her head, letting her voluminous pair of DD-cup sized titties spill out with nipples pointing outward fully erect.

Ritsuka Fujimaru nearly shot out blood from his nostrils as his erection started intensifying underneath his dress, making it poke out noticeably to all three girls. Mash, Olga-Marie, and Gudako all saw that magnificently large penis poking out, causing them to hurry in undoing the rest of their bras.

One by one, they all came off, showing the pair of each pair of plump doughy breasts fully erect with the pink of their nipples reflecting in his teal-colored eyes. The boy covered his mouth and whimpered loudly to himself in excitement, memorizing the scene of three gorgeous women presenting themselves to him in such a seductive way.

'Gmmfhp! S-so big...! All of them just look so....so....plump and doughy. I-I want to smother my face into each girl's chest.' He thought, feeling the bottom of his dress getting lifted up by Gudako's fingers, showing the girl's the sight of his thick thirteen-inch length barely being held back by the lace women's underwear he wore. Yes, they made him wear panties too, to amplify the effect.

"Senpai....!~" Mash covered her mouth in shock, blushing like a lovestruck maiden when she saw how thick his erection looked to her eyes. She saw that his balls were also looking as fluffed and full below his scrotum, nearly resembling the size of baseballs with how big they were.

"Oh ho ho ho, look at you, Ritsuka-Kun. You've been hiding this all along without telling anyone?" Olga-Marie said with a hunger-laden smile showing on her face. She started running her fingers along Ritsuka's waist, trailing them gently above his stomach until she was kneeling next to his chest like a faithful concubine.

Gudako simply settled for kneeling behind the boy's back, hugging his backside into her naked chest and smothering her pendulous boobs into his shoulder blades. The girl was feeling romantic and had begun massaging the boy's shoulder in a loving manner, feeling him relax and sigh blissfully while Mash decided to go first in pleasing him. She flashed a look to the others and smiled once she had seen them nod in agreement. Grabbing each of her breasts into her hands and bringing herself up high enough so that she could use them on Ritsuka's meat, she called to her Senpai in a soothing sweet voice in order to catch his attention.

"Ohhh, Senpai.~" She cooed, making Ritsuka look up from his place and see Mash about to smother the base-end of his magnificently large cock between her chest pillows.

"Mash...." He said silently with breath hitched in excitement, suddenly Mash wrapped her large fluffy tits around the thick of his shaft, smothering him in a world of soft doughy pleasure right out the front gate! "Mmmgghh!~ Maaasshh....!"

Ritsuka cried out in pleasure when feeling the girl beginning to work her doughy mammaries along the boy's cock, smothering each inch of thick phallic skin around between her pillow-soft tits with a smile. Mash kept her fingers gripping each mound, rolling them along the surface of his shaft and eying him to gauge his reactions. She was seeing him enjoying this greatly.

"Senpai....Senpai....! I hope this feels really good for you." She breathed out, rolling her chest along his waist, sliding her tits back and forth, and basically giving him a boobjob.

For Ritsuka Fujimaru, it was easily the most blissful experience he's had to date, bar none.

"Nngghh!...Aaahhh....! Mash....it does feel good! Aaahh...!~" Ritsuka cried out, closing his eyes as he began to pant hotly in ever-growing arousal at the sensation he was receiving.

Gudako and Olga-Marie both exchanged looks and nodded to each other, they started rearranging their positions to where Ritsuka was suddenly lying on his back. He was so caught up in feeling Mash's wonderfully soft tits sliding along his shaft that he failed to notice when Gudako had gotten out from behind him. While continuing to feel the breasts of the curvy full-bodied Kouhai some more, he looked up and saw the other two girls standing on their bare feet atop the bed. They were each taking off what remained of their panties in front of him, Olga-Marie blushing adorably the entire time and Gudako simply smiled while licking her lips.

"You're going to enjoy this, Ritsuka-Kun. Hehehe.~" Gudako giggled playfully as she pulled down the black sports thong she had been over her crotch, revealing the moist silken folds of her hairless pussy to Ritsuka with a soft smile.

She stepped out of them entirely and kicked it off to the side becoming completely naked. Gudako then sat directly above Ritsuka's face, straddling his head with her legs and keeping them spread wide apart so she could hover her hot moist mound directly above him with a sultry smile. She had wanted to do this for a long, long time now and was about to finally enjoy the feel of Ritsuka's tongue working its way into her body like so. She spread out her thighs even further apart and pried open the folds of her twat, exposing the ruby-colored wetness of her slick tight-looking pussy to his face. Gudako saw a growing look of want and hunger reflect across Ritsuka's teal-colored eyes, but he looked to hers as though seeking permission to gorge himself on her sex.

"Go wild, Ritsuka-Kun. Use that tongue on my body and really make me scream. I know you know how to do it, seeing as how you have a pretty extensive collection of hentai manga hidden underneath your bed. A lot of scenes in those books show this exact same kind of situation; Older girls on top of small young boys.~" She revealed, giggling and enjoying the shocked look on Ritsuuka's face as she placed her hands behind her own neck, rolling her body forward until she successfully mounted the bottom half of his face.

'S-she knew about that?! Wait, why was she snooping around in my room in the first place!?' Ritsuka thought in disbelief until he felt the moist cusp of Gudako's folds rolling themselves onto his lips. He whiffed her divine musk and became immediately intoxicated, letting his hormones now run wild with lust.

Grabbing on to each of her thighs, he started rolling his face along the muff of Gudako's pussy, licking her here and there and tasting her personal flavor.

*Slppp...schlppp..schlpp...schlppp..schlppp!*

"Mmhmm.~" He moaned between the tomboy's firm yet soft legs, enjoying the gentle crushing of her thighs around his face as he heard Gudako whimpering loudly in fast-rising ecstasy.

"Aaaahhnnhh.....! Ohhhh, R-Ritsuka-Kun!~" Gudako let out, biting down on a set of fingers and gripping the back of Ritsuka's head so she could force his face in deeper between her toned legs. She started feeling his tongue wiggling around inside of her body, lapping up her juices and stimulating the sensitive flesh of her pussy like so.

he was doing such a splendid job at eating her out that she began riding his face wildly with ever-growing passion. Her toned ass fell and swayed, backward then forward, in front of Olga-Marie's envious eyes. While the redhead was busy getting her pussy gorged upon by Ritsuka, Olga-Marie would occupy herself another way by straddling his narrow boyish waist and placing herself directly above Mash's chest while she was still sliding her tits along his shaft.

'Hhmmmph! Some women just have all the fun, huh? Well, I can at least taste his seed first before anyone else.' Olga-Marie thought with a cute pout, placing her face directly above the pendulous pair of Mash's tits humping up and down Ritsuka's length.

She craned her head slowly and ran her tongue along the exposed pink head of his length, thankful he was far larger than she was expecting. Mash noticed what she was doing and didn't seem to mind one bit, she let the director hungrily roll her tongue around the tip of their chosen boyfriend's dick, keeping her breasts smothering the thick of his shaft while doing so. They could faintly hear Ritsuka muffling loud moans from between Gudako's legs while he continued eating her out, no doubt he was feeling the dual sensation of Olga-Marie's tongue and Mash's tits torturing his young cock with supreme pleasure. They felt it twitching and decided to get very motivated to bring him off.

Olga-Marie dipped her head down even further and swallowed the glans into her hungry mouth, pursing her lips around it and bobbing her face between Mash's breasts while she was stroking her tits even faster with a blushing smile.

"Haahh..aahh...ah...aahh..aaahhh...! Senpai....!~" Mash breathed out, feeling the boy's length stiffen up and pulsate between her breasts. The sheer warmth and thickness she was feeling between her titties made her even hornier than she was to begin with, but most importantly, she just wanted Ritsuka to experience 'Heaven'.

She started cupping her tits with her hands and began squeezing them around his shaft even faster now, pushing them into Olga-Marie's face occasionally while she sucked him off.

"Mmhhm...*Schlupp..schlupp...schlupp..schlupp..schluppp!*" She sucked off the glans like it was a sacred delicious treat, feeling some precum drip out from the tip of his cock in the process. Her tongue immediately reached out and scooped it up, rolling it down her throat and falling in love with the taste. Olga-Marie's face began quickening even faster between the kouhai's breasts with both of them pleasing Ritsuka's cock in tandem for five long minutes.

In the meantime, Gudako leaned her head back, rolling her pelvis frenziedly on the boy's face while she felt him tongue-fuck the insides of her snatch like an honest professional. She knew that this was Ritsuka's first time experiencing such a thing, but he was so good at it that he was nearly making her cum already.

'Uuaaaahh...aahh...aaahhh....! I-I was only kidding about the hentai manga joke! B-but wow....he is so good at teasing me like this! I think I'm about to cum!' She cried out from within her mind and saw that Olga-Marie and Mash continue their assault on Ritsuka's penis with their breasts and mouths attacking together at the same time.

All at once, the series of moans, sucking noises, and hot breathing came to a draw when both Gudako and Ritsuka Fujimaru came at the same time! The redhead went first and clamped her thighs around his face, shuddering explicitly with her pussy gushing all over his mouth and waiting tongue. She could feel him lapping it with everything that came his way, which only furthered her state of euphoria even more. Meanwhile, Ritsuka himself came with the force of a geyser, shooting thick heavily dense ropes of sperm directly from between Mash's fluffy tits!

The girl was so startled by this but kept her breasts squeezing his length as though milking him for more to come out. Olga-Marie had broken off at first but quickly latched herself back onto his pulsating cock. Her mouth covered the sperm-pumping glans of his length, allowing her to drink down each thick viscous string of semen coming out of Ritsuka's balls. Needless to say, she was falling completely in love with the actual taste of the boy's sperm, rolling her eyes to the top of her eye sockets as she gulped everything down like so.

*Spilt..splllt..spllt..spllt..splllt!*

"Mmhmm. *Gulp...gulp...gulp..gulp!*" Olga-Marie swallowed everything for the full minute and a half his ejaculation happened. Mash noticed that Gudako had just finished riding out her climax all over his face and was now grinding herself even more in order to feel his tongue cleaning up her sex at his leisure.

"Hnhhhhh! R-Ritsuka-Kun.....ooh...Ritsuka-Kun....that was amazing!~" She cried out as she slowly lifted her waist up off of his now messy face, seeing a dreamy smile on his lips while his tongue spilled out of his mouth.

"Hehehehe.....I was, wasn't I?" He chuckled deliriously to himself, still feeling thrown by what he had done and by what he had just experienced at the hands of the director and Mash.

"Oh, senpai. Look over here.~" Mash beckoned and called Ritsuka's attention over to herself, making Gudako lift herself up off his body so he could get a better look.

Once he did, Ritsuka's face became a gobsmacked exaggeration of shock with a blushing face when he saw his plum-haired Kouhou affectionately caressing Olga-Marie's cheeks into each of her hands. Many pages of erotica manga told him what came next, and boy was he not disappointed in the slightest. He saw Mash pull Olga-Marie's cum-soaked lips onto her own in a deep and passionate lesbian embrace.

'Hnggghhh! Y-you two...!' Ritsuka grunted to himself, clenching his teeth as he watched two of the purest and loveliest women in all of Chaldea, barring certain big-breasted Servants he summoned, exchange saliva with his sperm being snowballed in the middle of their tongues.

Mash swallowed up Olga-Marie's into her mouth, expertly cleaning it off with a blushing beet red smile on her face. She kept an eye on Ritsuka through her plum-colored bangs in order to gauge his reactions, eager to please him above all else. She had learned from Kiara Sessyoin, as well as Medb, that men feel greatly aroused from seeing two women make out in front of them. She was overjoyed to see Ritsuka leaking blood from his nostrils at the sight, distracting her enough so that Olga-Marie took the lead out from under her the next moment. The silver-haired director took control of the dance between tongues and forcefully kissed Mash back with just as much passion and ferocity, leading to the two entangling their tongues in open space. Saliva and sperm mixed in together in an erotic back-n-forth between the two lovely women, making Ritsuka feel the pressure inside of his cock swell proudly already. It was honestly the most intense arousing sight Ritsuka had ever seen, bar none.

"Mmhmmm.~" Olga-Marie let her tongue swivel around the insides of the Mash's mouth, cleaning out her palette thoroughly in a raunch display of tongue on tongue action and excitement. Together they went at it like this for some time, exchanging the last ounces of his seed and ingesting whatever they could down their gullets before finally concluding it.

Pulling themselves off from each other, both Mash and Olga-Marie looked in Ritsuka's direction, seeing him looking very fired-up with steam coming out of his ears and his erection resembling a throbbing angry phallus ready for action.

"Hehe, did you enjoy that, Senpai?" Mash asked sheepishly with a blush, feeling as if she and the Director just poked a Lion from its slumber judging by the look on the boy's face.

Ritsuka was ready, willing, and very able to take whoever opted to be first onto the bed. He was pent-up beyond belief right now, filled with a desperate need to fuck and inseminate whichever one of the three girls in front of him.

"Alright, that little show....really did a number on me, you three. So......who wants to be first?" He asked with a confident grin, looking directly at Olga-Marie as his first target. The silver-haired young woman positively blushed with excitement when she felt his eyes upon him, the eyes of a hungry Chimera about to descend upon its prey. Honestly, the look in Ritsuka's eyes did frighten her a little bit, but then she remembered Sir Lamorak's words about steeling herself in the face of adversity and chaos. Suddenly the Demi-Servant director found her resolve and confidence, making her rise up off of Ritsuka's stomach in order to turn around and run her hands affectionately along his pecs.

"I am, Ritsuka-Kun.~" She answered with a sultry look in her eyes, licking her lips in a circle and was about to engage the pure feminine-looking boy in yet another intense make-out session until he did something unexpected. Ritsuka grabbed her arms gently and switched their positions around, practically throwing her onto the bed behind them with her ass sticking out into the air waiting for him to violate it.

"Unnff! Ritsuka-Kun....!~" Olga-Marie let out a startled gasp of excitement, looking over her shoulder at him as he got up on his kneecaps behind her body and sandwiched his monstrous-looking cock between the cleft of her ass.

"Ummf! You have such a nice ample butt, Director. You first then, but just know that I'll be aiming for the other hole instead, I...I want to breed you like Gudako-Chan wants. I've.....I've always loved you, you know." Ritsuka admitted, making Olga-Marie blush profusely as her heart stammered a mile a minute.

Gudako and Mash both playfully snickered to each other, feeling a little envious if not excited over Ritsuka bringing out his feelings for the director. They had confidence he'd say something similar to them too once their turns came around.

"Really, Ritsuka-Kun? And all this time I...I thought I would never have the nerve to tell you that I feel the same way. What do you like about me?" Olga-Marie asked, feeling like an anxious schoolgirl for the first time in a long time while feeling Ritsuka's thick log of a cock grind up between her butt cheeks slowly.

"Everything, you're beautiful, kind, and considerate of others even when you don't like to show that side of you too often. Your snappy personality and take-charge attitude was always something I admired and nearly losing you because of Flauros made me realize I shouldn't have regrets! I've always loved you from the start and that's why I'm taking you first!" Ritsuka revealed, causing both of the woman's eyes to water with happiness.

Olga willfully reached back behind herself and spread open her legs to allow Ritsuka more room in which to fuck her. Her fingers found their way to the folds of her sex, spreading them apart and showing the boy the ruby-colored wetness of her pussy to him with a smile.

"Please take me, Ritsuka-kun!~" She pleaded and saw the boy grabbing the neck of his meat, slowly bringing it down over ass and over the surface of her spongy spread-open pussy ready to be fucked,

Ritsuka managed to push the head of his dick into the squishy surface of her folds and push right inside of her with a sharp squelching noise, sheathing the head fully inside along with a few inches!

"Uuaaaggghhh! Ohhh....yeah...! Mmmmnnh! Ritsuka-Kun!~" Olga-Marie cried out as she clutched the blankets of the bed with her fingers, gritting her teeth tightly as she felt his massive member burrow slowly into the sopping tight wetness of her sex.

Gudako and Mash crept up to the sides of the boy's body, admiring the sight of Ritsuka's cock burrowing into, and spreading out, the entirety of the Director's womanhood in one go. They were seeing her thrash about wildly with her head hanging low, breathing loudly in euphoria. Olga-Marie had propped herself up on her arms, allowing her to be taken in Doggystyle position while Ritsuka simply pushed the rest of himself inside, allowing a thick protrusion to extend from within the woman's stomach. Making sure he was fully adjusted and nearly pummeling the entrance of her cervix with his cock, Ritsuka dug his fingers into Olga-Marie's creamy sides and started bucking himself wildly into her ass, fucking her in earnest with a smile on his face. A series of loud flesh-slapping noises resulted as he began plowing the director into the bedsheets, making a mess of sweat and creaking noises occur while Gudako and Mash watched with excitement.

"Uuh..uh..uh..uh..uh..uh...ahhh! Director....no, I mean....Olga-chan! It feels so good!~" He cried out, enjoying the soft tight squishy confines of the young woman's pussy wringing every inch of his dick while it hammered away into her body's deepest parts like so.

Ritsuka was enjoying the sight of her cream ample ass slapping away into his waist, together they were rutting like animals with Olga's moans becoming louder every second. Ritsuka's cock was thick enough so that nearly every sensitive weak point inside of her sex was being stimulated by the thick of his meat. It was making both the other women gulp nervously as they watched their proud Director turning into a sow in heat thanks to their boyfriend's large cock. Ritsuka held onto Olga's hips, making sure to slam into her body and pull it back onto his waist in tandem, it was raw animal-like mating at its finest and the mere sight of those two breeding made Gudako and Mash feeling excessively horny.

They crawled up and placed themselves beside his shorter body, running their fingers through the creases of his dress, which he still had on. Mash affectionately cradled Ritsuka's face from one end while Gudako gently squeezed his buttocks through the back, admiring the sight of his cock cleaving into Olga's sex nearly constantly. For minutes more, this rapturous coitus between the two of them continued unabated while Olga-Marie's insides started churning tightly around his dick. She was getting ready to succumb to climax very soon. Meanwhile, Gudako and Mash kept themselves busy by taking Ritsuka's face into their hands and taking turns kissing him until it turned into a three-way of tongues meshing together.

'Dream come true.....ahh! I'm getting close though...I'm really going to cum inside of the director a-and possibly give her a baby!' Ritsuka thought to himself while feeling both Mash's and Gudako's tongues worming into his lips at the same time with his hands grabbing the sides of their asses.

His pelvis rhythmically mashed into the director's waist, even more, making her bounce voraciously onto it until she came very close to trembling with climax. Ritsuka soon heard her voice call out to him in a moaning whimper of a desperate need for pleasure.

"Hnhh....! Ritsuka-kun! Please...! Please let it all out inside of me right now....! Breed me!" She cried and tossed her head back as she felt her climax hit her body like a wall of magic, causing her limbs to shake and her skin to shiver as her quim started gushing all over Ritsuka's waist!

The boy felt her silken walls closing in around his cock entirely, making him feel the squeeze of spongy flesh and allow him to push on through her cervix in an unfettered desire to breed the lady as she wanted. Even if that was the plan to begin with, Ritsuka had been ambivalent to Gudako's hair-brained scheme on repopulating the human race. He still had a primal desire to do that, making his cock swell like a balloon just before he pushed everything inside to let out all every ounce of sperm he could!

"Hnhh! Here....it comes, Director! I love you.....gahhhh!~" He cried out and clenched his teeth, feeling her walls squeeze tight around his length which caused him to cum even harder than it was already going to.

*Sppllt..spplt..sppllt..spllt..spllt...spltt!*

Thick potent ropes of sperm flew into the roof of Olga-Marie's womb, filling it to capacity while cementing her future as the earliest bearer of Ritsuka's child. She could practically feel the legions of his little swimmers racing towards her eggs, ready to implant themselves inside of it while one of them fertilized her completely. Olga-Marie dreamt of a promise to be forever with Ritsuka, even though she wasn't his only lover. She wanted to make love to him repeatedly for as long as humanly possible, bearing many kids and shuddering blissfully at the thought of siring more of them.

"Hnnnggg.....! Ritsuka-Kun...I love you too.~" She breathed out once they were finished riding out their orgasm together, leading to her collapsing onto the bed with a thick splotch of sperm oozing out from between her legs.

Pulling out of her and revealing to both Mash and Gudako that he was as hard as a rock still, Ritsuka pulled his right arm around the former and looked straight into her plum-colored eyes with a confident smile.

"Want to be next, Mash?~" He asked, keeping her pulled close to where her breasts pushed up against sides. Ritsuka saw that the girl shivered with excitement and was feeling positively eager to be taken care of next. Cupping her the sides of her face with her soft hands, Mash started breathing out excitedly with a smile and nodded eagerly back to Ritsuka.

"Y-yes, Senpai.~" She responded and was soon held up by his hands, guided onto his lap once he sat down into a seated position on the bed. Gudako kept herself behind her little boyfriend's backside, rubbing his shoulders with her hands and watching while Mash carefully directed her pussy to align with his monster of a cock.

She looked nervous at first, keeping one visible eye on it while the boy carefully guided her down onto his crotch, letting it pierce the soft pink nether lips of her pussy like so. A slick quiet squelching sound erupted and she wound up clenching her teeth tightly, feeling her insides split and surrounding the thick of Ritsuka's cock like so.

"Hnhh....! S-senpai......!" She cried out in both pain and bliss, pulling her arms around the boy's neck as she seated herself fully onto his waist and allowed half of his cock to disappear into her sex. Mash had no 'hymen' to speak of, being a Designer baby that was put through rigorous physical training to be better adaptable to housing a Heroic spirit during the experimental phases of her life.

She was still 'Pure' in a sense and truly fell deeper into the abyss of love when feeling Ritsuka's cock plunging all the way into the back of her womanhood, cleaving into her cervix and demanding entrance to her womb. Her perfectly ample buttocks slapped quietly onto his crotch, feeling her pussy sheathing fully onto his cock and making her lean back with a face frozen in euphoric splendor once it was finally done. She was now a woman, technically Ritsuka's woman to be exact.

"Mmhmm....! S-so tight.....! Mash....you feel amazing!~" Ritsuka growled, struggling not to blow his load inside of his sweetheart Kouhai as she ground her pelvis onto his waist. The feeling of her pussy was sublime and the pressure of her walls closing in around his length became even tighter, forcing him to start rolling himself along her waist in a gentle upward thrusting tempo. He started fucking her in a seated upright position, making the girl's breasts wriggle in front of his face.

"Hhhhhhhh....hhhh......S-senpai...! It feels absolutely incredible! Hnhh.....I love you so much, Senpai! I love yooouuu.....!" She cried out with a joyous smile on her adorable face, wrapping her hands around his head as she began humping Ritsuka's pelvis herself, riding him while he bucked himself right into her.

The gentle plethora of sexes colliding into each other resumed once again, this time with Mash Kyrielight smashing her pubis onto Ritsuka's waist, feeling his amazingly long and thick cock burrowing ever so roughly into her cervix like so. She was beside herself with blissful ecstasy, feeling happy that she was finally making love to him at long last. Their adventures together had let a lingering feeling of utmost fondness turn into absolute devotion and love for the small master. Mash secretly admitted to wanting to confess at one point or another when talking to Gudako, she thought he wouldn't like her back since his eyes were on the director Olga-Marie instead. Thankfully, the redheaded tomboy came up with this insane plan to seduce him altogether with the three of them, supposedly for the betterment of the human race. She knew full well that Ritsuka could not possibly restore that many people with only the three of them, but went along with the plan anyway and found herself overjoyed with the results.

Her breasts swayed and bounced right in front of the boy's face, making him hungry and wanting to latch onto her puffy nipples while they bobbed up and down before his eyes. In the midst of seeing them do that, Ritsuka was more preoccupied with enjoying the slick tight sensation of his Kouhai's pussy wringing him dry as she bounced around on top of him. Ritsuka honestly thought he was watching a literal angel riding him for dear life.

"Uaaaaahh....aahh..aahh..aahh...aahh..aaahh..aaahhh! Senpai.....! Senpai....! I'm so happy, Senpai! I have wanted to do this for so long now! I never thought I'd be able to, but now I'm finally doing it! I love you so much, Senpai!" Mash cried out, showing Ritsuka the overjoyed look in her eyes as she began slapping herself wildly onto his waist with increased feverish frenzy.

Her slick pussy started shoving itself down onto his waist, over and over again in a nearly rapid-fire pace. It was as if a beast had awakened inside of the soft-spoken girl. her breasts swayed faster and her body began grooving so hard onto Ritsuka's smaller body until he leaned back onto the bed, allowing her to ride him cowgirl style instead. Mash got comfortable by keeping her legs hugging the boy's waist as tightly as she possibly can, planting her hands down onto his chest and allowing herself to rampantly bounce around on his dick like an animal possessed.

This included the feeling of her pussy tightening up around his length, causing Rituska to grab onto both of her voluminous breasts with a smile and start sucking one of her puffy nipples with gusto.

*Schlupp!*

"Mmhmmm....*Mash!*" Ritsuka mouthed, feeding on the girl's large tit, particularly her right one while fondling the other into his hand and squeezing them both in turns. This created a heightened sense of euphoria within Mash right now, making her more sensitive and allowing her to ride the boy wildly to where the bed started creaking wildly to their lovemaking.

'Wow, she is really going at it, hehe. Just how long has she repressed her lust for Ritsuka-Kun anyway? Feels like there is a lot of lust behind those glasses and supposedly meek demeanor.' Gudako thought as she watched Mash continue riding Ritsuka with a lustful smile on her face. The girl had even bent down to allow her tits to smother his face while she continued fucking herself on his cock for an untold count of fifteen minutes.

Gudako had watched it all while masturbating with her fingers, picturing herself in Mash's place and wondering what kind of position she should allow him to take her in. She truly wanted to flex her vaginal muscles around his cock and wring the sperm from his balls dry, giving Ritsuka what she likes to call 'Heaven's Feel'. Kiara was a bad influence on a lot of her decision-making, but at least the Cosmic Thot of a woman knew her stuff. Just when she was getting lost in thought, she heard Mash scream out in unbridled ecstasy, making her look to see the girl throwing her head back and screaming out in orgasm as she shook her entire body in climax!

"Aaaagggghhhh! Senpaaaaaiiiii!~" She cried out in tear-soaked bliss, feeling Ritsuka plunge his throbbing length all the way into the back of her cunt, penetrating his way into her very womb when he came! His balls swelled up and he delivered a thick payload of sperm directly into the girl's body!

*Spllt...sppllt..spplt..spltt..splltt...splltt...splltt!*

"Nnngghh......!" Ritsuka grunted in ecstasy, feeling Mash's arms wrap tightly around his neck, smothering his face into her breasts as he let out thick potent ropes of cum directly into her babymaker.

Together they ground against each other, breathing raggedly in post-climactic bliss while Mash simply rolled her pelvis along the boy's waist until she was done. Her orgasm had finally subsided and before she could pass out as the director had done, she pictured many of Ritsuka's sperm cells floating towards one of her eggs. The feeling of becoming an expectant mother to his child left the girl with such a blissful smile on her face.

"Hehe.....I'm going to have Senpai's baby.~" She uttered to herself happily before rolling off of his body and passing out like a light, leaving Ritsuka alone with a very horny-looking Gudako Fujimura.

"Looks like it's my turn, glad to see that you're still solid by the way, Ritsuka-Kun.~" Gudako giggled, looking at the stone-hard shape of his erection sticking out once it had plopped out of Mash's sperm-filled cunt. She ran her tongue across her lips and had stars in her eyes when looking at it.

"Heh, I'm glad...*Huff....huff*...that this idea of yours really worked itself out, after all, Gudako-chan.~ Still not a fan of the dress by the way." He said and earned a cute pout from the girl before seeing her crawl right over to him from her corner of the bed.

"Awww, but little boys look so cute wearing drag, Ritsuka-Kun. If anything, it helps spice things up....at least with us girls anyway, heheheh." She snickered again and crawled up above him, placing her right hand along the side of his face before bringing herself down upon his lips for a sweet passion-fueled kiss. "Mmhmm.~"

Ritsuka closed his eyes and kissed back, submitting himself to the throes of Gudako's surprisingly gentle lip-lock embrace. He ran his tongue around her own and let swallow it up into her mouth, allowing the two of them to mingle salaciously with each other as they made out atop the bed. While they were doing this, she ran her hands along his small body, running her fingers through his dress in order to feel up his chest and grind her mound directly along his dick. She enjoyed the feeling of it pushing and prodding the opening of her sex, making her grind on top of it with her crotch pushing that monster of a cock back while remaining above.

"Hmmm. Mmhhmm....*Ritsuka-Kun*.~" She mouthed between exchanges of their lips, continuing the make-out session for another two or three minutes before eventually pulling herself off. "Ah, now then....how about you take the wheel and pound that cute little body into me from above? Hee hee.~"

Upon hearing this, Ritsuka brightened up and nodded immediately as she rolled onto her side and allowed her legs to bedspread wide apart. Gudako held out her arms and offered herself to him, allowing Ritsuka to fall deeper in love with her than he already is. Seeing the Genki tomboy look at him with such pure eyes and loving smile made the boy's heart stammer inside of his chest. He climbed on top of her and guided the thick of his erection directly over the juicy cusp of her sex, ready to plow himself down onto those nether lips and finally make her a woman.

"I want it the good old fashioned traditional way, Ritsuka-Kun. It's perfect for breeding by the way; basic missionary style sex. I want to wrap my legs tightly around that little body of yours and make you feel 'Heaven' from inside of me.~" She teased, making the boy growl loudly as his primal state of lust returned in full force.

"Ggghhhh....! Gudako-chan.....! You really know how to make me want it so badly before taking it away. Not this time though, this time...I'm going to make you into my woman full-stop!" He announced and quickly guided the thick of his meat directly into her pussy, pushing himself down on top of her and spreading out Gudako's sex to the point it felt like an arm was pushing inside of her body!

"Nngh! Kyaaaaa....!~" Gudako cried out, closing her eyes shut and letting her mouth hang agape in a wide-open smile of pure and painful bliss. Her legs shot out into the air, twitching violently with toes wiggling around as she felt Ritsuka's meat pushing straight through to her cervix in one go.

His balls slapped against her sex with his legs pushing down into the back of her thighs, making her legs remain high in the air as he sheathed himself all the way into her sex. A gentle squelching noise came out into the air and so too did Gudako suddenly climax all over Ritsuka's meat, catching him by surprise.

"Aaaaahhh....!~ Ritsuka-kun....!~" She cried out, whimpering in slight shame for cumming so early, yet feeling so wonderfully relieved due to how good it felt having him inside of her body.

"Heh, cumming already, Gudako? I've just started....you're going to need to hold together while I breed you for the good of Humanity. Better stay awake so you can enjoy this, I don't want you passing out from having too many orgasms in between." Ritsuka teased, making Gudako glare at him playfully as he started rowing himself into her waist from above, pushing every inch of his cock against her sex and fucking her slowly in earnest.

The gentle back-n-forth sound of skin slapping against skin soon erupted all over again, this time at a more gingerly pace. Ritsuka's balls smashed against Gudako's thighs gently, gradually picking up speed the longer he was inside of her pussy feeling her walls squeezing tightly around his dick like so. He watched as the tomboy's breasts slowly heaved back and forth from along her chest. It was such a mesmerizing sight to see those D-cup sized melons jiggling in front of him, to the point Ritsuka decided to give her the same treatment he gave Mash and grabbed onto the two of them with his smaller hands. He quickly dug his fingers into the flesh of her breasts and started pulling on her nipples, making Gudako howl into the air with ecstasy as their pace intensified

"Uuaaaaaghh.....! R-Ritsuka-Kun.....do it harder! Ahh....I love it!~" She cried out with face red and eyes squinting tightly shut.

Ritsuka was all too happy to oblige her by that and started smashing his waist into her sex, keeping her pinned underneath him while he fucked her. His balls slapped voraciously into her sex, making a gentle clapping noise while Gudako slowly brought her legs around the sides of Ritsuka's shorter body like so. She struggled to lock her ankles behind his back and only succeeded in doing so thanks to Ritsuka pushing all the way past her cervix and making the head of his cock pummel its way into her womb. She screamed out in ecstasy and felt her legs lock tightly behind his back, embracing him completely as he began to mate with her.

"Hnhh.....G-Gudako-Chan....Gudako-chan! Ooh, it feels so good, mmhmm! I'm going to make you pregnant with my babies and keep making love to you for the rest of our lives! Hnhh..hnghh....hngh..nghnn..nghnnh..nghh!" Ritsuka started humping her taller well-built frame with enthusiasm, bucking his little pelvis into her sex with nonstop sexual vigor.

Gudako held her hands behind his back, embracing him fully as she felt every shove of his prick sliding into her babymaker like so. She lifted herself up a bit to where her buttocks left the bed surface and clung onto Ritsuka with all four limbs, enjoying the incessant pounding he was giving her and making a goofy ahegao face in the process.

"Ahh..ahh..ahh...ahh...ah...ah...ah..ah..ahhh! Ritsuka-kuuunnnn!~" She cried out, feeling her walls stimulate wildly to the feverish thrusts of the boy's large dick.

together they rutted into each other like animals, making a chorus of loud clapping noises along with the air of moans they kept letting out. Ritsuka played with Gudako's tits for quite some time before he embraced the redheaded tomboy with his lips colliding with her own in a steamy impassioned kiss. The two 'Siblings of Chaldea' French-kissed each other with unbound hunger, running their tongues into each other's mouths and letting their saliva mingle until it was eventually time to submit to climax.

Gudako ground herself against Ritsuka's waist for some time longer, bringing herself to her third or fourth climax and about to hit her final one. Her fair-skinned body started undulating with impending orgasm, making her walls clench down around Ritsuka's length as he pushed aggressively into her babymaker with the intent on breeding her.

"I'm.....I'm cumming, Ritsuka-Kun! I'm cumming!~" She cried out, suddenly wrenching in climax as she felt her insides wringing the thick of Ritsuka's cock like so.

the contraction of her cervix and the churning of her walls caused the boy to finally reach nirvana in the form of ejaculation! He drew himself back and slammed all the way inside of her body, sheathing every thick inch within her pussy when he came!

"Ggghhh! M-Me too! I love you, Gudako....! I love you so much!" He cried out, feeling her hands caress his face as she pulled him onto her lips for one last kiss. His shaft swelled like a balloon and pumped thick viscous loads of sperm directly into Gudako's babymaker.

*Spllt..spllt..splllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt!*

"Mmmhmm! *I love you too, Ritsuka.*" Gudako mouthed between his lips, feeling his sperm flooding her womb entirely with plenty of it flowing into her uterus on the way to impregnate her. Gudako could practically feel the essence of his little tadpoles fluttering towards one of her eggs, making her lock her legs even tighter so she could get it all in.

The two of them continued gently rutting into each other from atop the bed, the sounds of cum pumping voraciously into the girl's sex continued unabated for some time until they were finally finished. Ritsuka kept himself atop of Gudako's well-toned feminine body, enjoying that he finally creampied the Genki girl and possibly impregnated her for good measure.

"Ghhnn...! Oohhh man....that...*huff...huff..huff*...was awesome, I love you...all.~" Ritsuka breathed out once he finally collapsed on top of Gudako's body. He felt her arms creep up behind his back, hugging him affectionately while keeping her legs rubbing up behind his waist.

"So does that mean you'll wear dresses every time we ask?~" Gudako asked, snickering, then saw both Mash and Olga-Marie lift their heads up to look at him expectantly with hopeful smiles.

'Dammit, I knew there was a catch to this. Sigh, so long masculinity. Its dresses from here on out for the perverted trio of baby mamas.' He thought and reluctantly nodded, lighting up all three of the girls' faces as they all cuddled together with him on the bed in naked splendor.

'You know what, it is worth it. Here's to restoring humanity.~'

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued...?**

  
  


An: This has been for Overlord, thank you for reading.


End file.
